


the world is on fire (but as long as you're here i'm okay)

by AlwaysMonteith



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post Infinity War, but not THAT angsty, i needed to make this fanfic happen so i did it, i'm tired but needed to put this out of my head, post amatw, sorry for the lack of characters, they're my babies and deserves the world, van lang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMonteith/pseuds/AlwaysMonteith
Summary: Hope's inner thoughts about being trapped in the soul stone. How to survive in a place you can't die 101. And eventually finding her way back into the real world.





	the world is on fire (but as long as you're here i'm okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, my mother language it's not English and this is my first attempt to write a fanfic in this language.  
> Will be multi-chapter, because just like you guys I need a freaking happy ending for my van lang (idk if this is their ship name but i finds it adorable).  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

It has been 1825 days, but for Hope it felt like an eternity. In the soul stone the time didn’t pass, as a man called Doctor Strange said to her 1802 days ago. Something about the laws of time didn’t apply in there, just like the Quantum Realm. Yeah she thought. Right where you left him. Alone. Not having a clue why she left him there, away from his friends, his daughter, from her. It was just painful imagining that, but what could she do? She is technically dead and can’t age at all. She is just trapped in a stupid stone along side half of the universe forever. Sure, she is with her parents, together after 30 years, but knowing that thanks to this stupid purple monster called Thanos, and a terrible timing, Scott was trapped in a even worse situation than her own all she could do was wonder.

He would age there, with no idea what the heck happened, away from his daughter, and all alone until his last breath. And it drived Hope Van Dyne mad. Everyone in here could move on knowing that your friends and relatives were okay in the real word, but not her. She would spend the whole damn eternity thinking about him, feeling regret for not saying the things she wanted to say but was to scared and guilty for destroying a life of a good man.

God, she loved him and was too coward to say so. And now was too late. 

What about Cassie? She survived for sure, because Hope looked for familiar faces and found Maggie and Paxton but no Cassie and her cheerfulness that was 100% Scott Lang. But no sign of her in here. At first Hope felt happy, because Cassie deserved a normal happy life, but thanks to her Scott wasn’t there for her, she was just a kid for God’s sake and had lost both of her parents. Hope knew what it was like losing a parent but both of them? It was a cruel fate to bear so young.

Since the soul stone was a place with nothing but a bright orange sky and we felt nothing but numbness - no hunger, no sleep -, the gossip spreads fast, specially when it comes from one of the Avengers. That’s how she met them. They even invited her for one of their “secret” meetings planning in a way of getting all of them out of there. At first she considered, she even talked to Hank and Janet explaining everything that the Doctor Strange said to her about the other stones, about the war that happened in New York, Titan, Wakanda, and the ending of it with the snap of Thanos. He said that her family’s knowledge of the quantum realm was extremely important. But then...

“And I cannot say how miss Van Dyne but one day your help will be crucial for all of us.” He finished with a weak smile. “We just have to wait a while”. A while? But she needed now! She wanted to get out of there and save Scott. “While? Are you out of your mind? Why?” she raised her voice but not too much, trying (without much success) not call attention on their conversation. 

“I saw it with the time stone and you have to believe it. I saw us winning, I can assure you, but you have to be patient.” 

She knew that she was being stupid and emotional and if half of the universe could be trapped forever a in this orange stupid box obviously they could be out somehow. There was no way it was only in and no out, she refused to believe it. “But how long?” That question maintained Strange quiet. That was her cue. That was the day she truly lost any hope. The day she MAYBE get out would be probably too late. Perhaps it would take so long that both Scott and Cassie, or even Luís will be too old or just dead. She wished SHE was dead, because it wouldn’t be just as painful knowing that there’s a freaking magician that knows how to but won’t say because “it’s not the time”.

So she just walks. Sometimes there are good day where she is with her parents and somehow they crack a smile out of her. But others she just wants to be alone and daydreaming about Scott and a future they will never have.

He probably hates her for locking him up in the Quantum Realm.  
Well, he’s not wrong of doing that.  
She felt that too.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kuddos or comments if you liked ^^  
> xx, ray :)


End file.
